Yuki Crystal
Yuki Crystal is a KND outcast because of his great power. Everything he touches turns to ice. He is unable to control this. Numbuh 362 kicked him out after he turned her brother into ice and she never forgave him. Harvey was frozen for weeks until they finally found something hot enough to melt him. His name, Yuki, is Japanese for Ice. Firstborn Saga Yuki's first appearance was in the one-shot "Yuki's Coldness", which explains his story. As a result for freezing Harvey, Rachel banished Yuki from the KND, and Yuki ran away to Zuzu's Valley, living under the Ice God, Polaris. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Yuki was reunited with his best friend, Jagar King, when he and the other timebenders came there to see him. Yuki was still angry with Jagar for not supporting him when he was banished, no matter how much Jagar tried to apologize. Eventually, the timebenders had to leave again, and as they left, Rumpel Stiltskin came to Yuki to make a sort of deal with him. Later, Rumpel brought Yuki to Lucinda Talzin, who agreed to give Yuki the Gift of Control, which would help him have better control of his power. But first, Lucinda needed her shadow, Maleficent, back, so Rumpel and Yuki paid a visit to Dr. Facilier's shop to retrieve the Genie Lamp which imprisoned her, and Yuki froze Facilier in the process. When Lucinda was reunited with her shadow, she gave Yuki the Gift of Control, which Yuki later used against the Kids Next Door and the timebenders. Eventually, Yuki felt guilty about what he was doing and wanted to be friends with Jagar again. However, Lucinda, with her newfound powers, turned Yuki into a Crystal Colossus, which she sent to destroy Santa's Workshop. The timebenders were able to stop him, but not before Santa Clause destroyed Yuki with a missile. As a result, Jagar paid a visit to Talzin to have her use magic to bring Yuki back. He made a deal, in which he would give Lucinda his timebending power, and she would use it to stop the accident that got Yuki his powers, and stop Jagar from dying. She also agreed to change Yuki's personality for the better, which would likely earn him more friends. They made the deal, and the timeline was changed, so Jagar and Yuki were friends in Sector IC again. However, Jagar started to feel guilty for this, and when Lucinda began casting spells all over the world, he, Yuki, and Sector V and Numbuh 101 journeyed to stop her. As they trekked Lucinda's castle, Yuki remembered his other life in the alternate time, gaining his powers back as a result. He still stuck by Jagar's side as they took down Lucinda together. After returning to their real timeline, Yuki and Jagar were friends again. Nextgen Series Sometime before the Nextgen Series, Yuki Crystal became Larry Oldman's successor as the new Coldman. As Nolan, aka Sandman II's sidekick, the two fought crime together. Yuki is also married to Olive Pioji, and together they had two daughters, Miyuki and Suki Crystal. Appearance Yuki has spiky, white hair and clear blue eyes. He is a scrawny guy with hardly any upper body strength. He usually wears a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes because dark colors attract heat and he thinks it will lessen the power of his ice. Personality He is a cold-hearted fellow who only cares about himself. He makes it near impossible for anyone to love him or be his friend. He has a monotone voice. He is afraid of elevators because of movies he watched when he was little. He also feels too cramped in them. KND History Yuki first joined when he was five. At first he was assigned to Sector F, but with the large group of cadets being assigned, he was reassigned to Sector IC in Iceland. On a mission, he was struck with an ice gun. Yuki was never the same. At the age of nine, his powers started getting stronger until at the age of ten, he was kicked out for freezing Numbuh 363. Relationships Jagar King Jagar is the one and only friend Yuki has ever had. They both were stationed at Sector IC. He was the only person Yuki told about his strange power and was their secret, but when Jagar wouldn't quit the KND after Yuki was kicked out, things between them were never the same. Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Metahumans Category:Benders